1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide rail stopper having anti-opening and self-closing functions, which is installed on a storage box of a daily necessity, such as a washing machine, a refrigerator, a cabinet or a desk, so as to enable the storage box to be smoothly opened and closed, and particularly, so as to enable the storage box to be automatically closed when a slide pin arrives at a holder of the stopper, and to be prevented from being spontaneously opened by self-vibration of the daily necessity, external pressure or the like after the storage box is closed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a slide rail is mounted on a variety of daily necessities. More specifically, the slide rail is installed on both sides of a storage box of the daily necessity so as to enable a user to easily open or close the storage box by pushing or pulling the slide rail with the minimum force (pressure) in a horizontal direction when the storage box is opened or closed.
The storage box is designed so that these slide rails are inserted into the fixed rails on both sides of a body of the daily necessity so as to be moved forward or backward, and so that a linear bearing is mounted between the fixed rail and the slide rail.
Since the linear bearing is installed between the fixed rail and the slide rail, the storage box is smoothly opened or closed by pushing or pulling the slide rails with the minimum force when opened or closed. At this time, the storage box must be closed by pushing the slide rail with a predetermined force until it is completely closed. Further, when the slide rail is pushed with a temporal strong force, the storage box is opened in a backward direction by a repulsive force, and thus must be closed again.
Further, in the case of the daily necessity such as the washing machine that is subjected to self-vibration or impact caused by external pressure, the closed storage box is spontaneously opened due to the vibration or the impact. In the case of the refrigerator, this spontaneous opening operation of the storage box causes refrigerated and frozen foodstuffs to be deteriorated, and increases consumption of power to become uneconomical.